Devil, The Fear of You In Me
by HeyThereSam
Summary: Lucifer knows just how to push Sam's buttons and has been taunting him for days. Sam can't seem to forget the memories of the Cage. A dominant Lucifer shows Sam exactly what he's missing from the Pit. Sam/Lucifer with references to Dean/Alastair
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me, I know it's a bit awful but I aim to make it better, keep in mind I haven't written in a long time!  
Thank you

The past couple of days had been rough on Sam. It was evident in his tired eyes; the bags underneath them heavy from lack of sleep. No matter how hard he tried to get to sleep, there was always that voice waking him, taunting him. For a change, it wasn't Dean.  
"Try and get some sleep, Sammy." Dean told Sam comfortingly, patting his shoulder.  
"Dean, let me come with you." Sam pleaded.  
The puppy eyes almost worked on Dean, but he knew that Sam's safety was his top priority.  
"C'mon, Sam. No." He said softly, addressing his younger brother as he packed his small duffle bag full of supplies.  
Sam sulkily lounged against the headboard of the bed, his lanky frame weak with exhaustion, his arms folded stubbornly.  
"Wouldn't it be safer for me to be with you anyway? So I don't do anything, you know... stupid?" Sam questioned, worriedly.  
"Look, I'm not far ok? You have your cell with you, if you're in trouble just give me a call. I really wanna be here lookin' after you Sammy, but its urgent."  
"No, no I know. Go." Sam urged, waving his hand dismissively.  
"Remember to lock the door as soon as I go out. I mean it, Sam." Dean warned.  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
Dean exited the motel, closing the door firmly behind him. Sam listened as the engine of the Impala stuttered, before he sat up off the bed and locked the motel door as Dean had asked. He stopped for a moment and took in the sound as the Impala pulled away, the sound of gravel crunching under its sleek tires. Suddenly he felt so alone – so vulnerable. He always felt that way without Dean. He made this whole... situation a lot easier for Sam. He made everything easier. But now that he was working a case without him, Sam felt afraid.  
With a sigh, Sam slouched back onto the bed and rested his head on the firm motel pillow, trying to get to sleep. He curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself before his aching eyes fluttered slowly to sleep.  
"_Sammy_." A familiar voice sang, stirring Sam from his slumber.  
Sam's hazel eyes flickered open, his eyebrows knitted together.  
"Hmm," The voice hummed. "Hello Sam."  
Sam shot up in bed rigid, his shoulders stiffened at the sudden realisation. That voice turned his blood to ice, no matter how many times he heard it.  
"Lucifer." He spat.  
"What's with the bitter tone?" Lucifer purred, advancing closer to Sam as if he was prey.  
"This isn't real. You're not real." Sam reminded himself, springing off the bed. He got up so quickly that the room became an array of stars and flashing lights. He dizzily rocked on his heels.  
"I never left, Sam. You're still in the cage... _with me_." Satan's head cocked to the side, a smirk playing on his lips.  
Sam backed up against the wall, grabbing his knife from the bedside cabinet.  
"Stay away from me." He warned.  
"You can't kill me. I'll just keep coming back." He laughed, moving closer.  
Sam gripped the knife tightly, watching as the shadows in the dingy lit motel danced menacingly on the Devil's face.  
"Try it." He whispered down Sam's ear.  
Sam brandished the knife, plunging it deep into his chest watching as the apparition disappeared, shimmering like a mirage. Sam sunk against the wall to hear eerie laughter echo throughout the room. It bounced off the bathroom pipes and rang in the motel vents.  
After a few moments, he appeared again as clear as before.  
"Leave me alone." Sam begged. "Please just go away."  
He was almost on the brink of tears, he was drained and frustrated and wanted to be left alone. He raked his big hands through his messy, dishevelled hair in an attempt to shake him.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed, bashing the heels of his palms to his head.  
"Why would I want to do that, hm? You're my favourite toy, Sam." Lucifer told him smoothly. He kneeled down in front of the Winchester who was slumped on the floor, defeated. He lifted Sam's chin, making him look up at him.  
"It gets awfully lonely down in the cage without you, _bunk buddy_." He said, widening his eyes in mock innocence. His cool, blue eyes glimmered in the light.  
"Go **fuck** yourself." Sam snarled at him, his voice dripping with such venom.  
Their faces were just inches away from each other.  
"I'd be careful what you say to me, Sam." He spoke soft and low, dangerous and menacing which caused Sam's stomach to twist nauseously in pure fear.  
Lucifer ran his finger down a lock of Sam's hair before continuing as before. "Alastair didn't even have as much fun with Dean as we had together." _  
_Sam grimaced at the mention of Alastair's name, the very thought of him hurting Dean made him ball his fists and made his knuckles turn white.  
"Alastair hardly got a sound out of your brother."  
He gritted his teeth again, his nostrils flaring as he stared at the Devil with such hatred.  
"You didn't last very long, did you Sam?" He smiled, licking his teeth deviously.  
Sam face suddenly flushed deep red as he tried to forget the memories of the cage. His ears were burning; it felt like he was on fire. Flashbacks flooded through, all a blur of heat and bodies.  
"I did a good job with you." Lucifer said, leaning in slowly.  
A cold, icy hand slid slowly under Sam's shirt, making him shiver under the touch.  
"Stop it." Sam breathed, pushing his hand away.  
"I know you like it, Sam. You can't lie to me." Lucifer carried on. "I'm 'in your head,' _remember_."  
Sam felt his fingers teasingly trace the line underneath his boxers and he clenched his fists to try and stop himself from getting aroused. His hand slipped further and further until it was around the base of Sam's hardening cock. Gritting his teeth, Sam tried to bite back a moan.  
"Come on, Sam." Satan said softly.  
An involuntary grunt escaped Sam's lips as he squeezed his eyelids together in ecstasy, Lucifer's hand pumping slowly around his shaft.  
"That's right. Moan for me." He ordered.  
Sam's hand grasped at Lucifer's shirt as he whimpered, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
"I don't need consent from you, Sam. You've already said 'yes' to me so many times before." He growled down Sam's ear, yanking his hair and forcing his head back. Lucifer took the opportunity to lean in and bite down on Sam's exposed neck.  
"F-Fuck." Sam stammered. "Ah."  
Sam's eyes flickered down where the Devil's hand work expertly around him as it had done down in the cage.  
"What did you tell Dean? That you were tortured?" Satan scoffed.  
Sam nodded, gulping down his gasps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.  
"You wouldn't want Dean to know that you were fucked by the Devil and you **loved** it." He stated, the corner of his lips turning up into a sly smirk.  
Sam felt a pang of shame, felt guilty for enjoying it as much as he did.  
"You love it, don't you Sam?"  
Sam didn't want to admit it, but he did.  
"Yes." Sam choked out.  
"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could barely contain himself as the Devil sunk his mouth around him.  
"_Ohhh_." He moaned loudly, fisting his hand in Lucifer's blonde hair, watching as his head bobbed up and down.  
Lucifer slid his eyes up slowly and seductively to meet Sam's, half-lidded with pleasure. He smirked knowingly at the reaction he was getting from him before he pushed his head further down until Sam's hard cock was touching the back of his throat.  
Sam's hips bucked up as he whimpered helplessly, Satan's forked tongue licking the underside of his cock before he brushed it teasingly over Sam's tender slit.  
"Lucif-," Sam stuttered. "Fuck."  
Lucifer released Sam, fist pumping lazily over his shaft. He knew Sam was close, and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of coming yet.  
"Oh, I love it when you say my name." He cooed; his soothing, soft voice rumbled low in his chest.  
"Please." Sam suddenly begged, desperately writhing under Satan's painfully slow movements.  
"What do you want, Sam?" Lucifer taunted. "Say it."  
"Please, Lucifer. Please suck me off." His hips were grinding, searching for something more, he wanted it hard and fast.  
"How badly do you want it?"  
"I'm begging you. I want it." He grunted; his breath ragged with desire. "I want to feel your mouth on my cock. Please."  
Sam's words were almost slurred; his pupils were blown with lust. It was almost as if he had been drugged. For all he knew, he might have been – he craved Lucifer's touch like an addiction. The Devil was an expert at mind games and manipulation. He could warp Sam's view on reality whenever he pleased. He had all the power, and Sam was well aware of this as he lay on his back, giving himself to him.  
Lucifer crawled on top of him, leering over at him. He reached between Sam's thighs and began pumping faster. Sam whined underneath him at the touch. By this point Sam was throbbing, praying for release. Without warning, Lucifer brought his mouth over Sam's aching prick and took his full length once more.  
"_Oh my God_." Sam whispered, bringing his hands up to his head. He dug his nails into his forehead as he rocked into the Devil's mouth. Lucifer ran his hand over Sam's stomach, forcibly pushing him down to remind him who was in control. He hummed, his wet mouth gliding over Sam – causing the vibrations to send him over the edge. Sam came loudly into the back of Satan's throat, panting as he finished. Lucifer gave a satisfied smile as he wiped the come from his lips, and then he completely disappeared - leaving Sam with his pants by his ankles and a confused look on that pretty face of his.

**The next day**  
Sam's cell phone vibrated on the bedside cabinet, he strolled forward to get it. A towel was wrapped around his waist, his wet body glistened and his dripping hair hung in waves to his jaw.  
"Hey Dean." Sam answered.  
"Heya Sam, how you doing? You didn't call me." came the voice from the other end.  
Sam bit his lip guiltily. "I'm, uh, not in any trouble Dean I didn't wanna bother you."  
There was a pause from the receiver. "So you're not seeing him?"  
"Not... right now." Sam lied.  
Lucifer sat on the dresser, his legs and arms crossed as he eyed Sam, his eyebrow raised.  
"Are you sure about that Sam?" Lucifer taunted.  
"Sam." Dean spoke.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're a terrible liar."  
"Look, Dean. It's nothing I can't handle. I'm fine. " Sam confirmed.  
Dean didn't seem convinced. "You sure?"  
"Yes! Dean I'm alright. Watch your back though, ok? Be careful out there." Sam told him.  
"You know I will, Sammy." Dean said, hanging up.  
"By-" Sam began, before realising Dean had already ended the call. He looked at his phone for a second before setting it down in its former place.  
"So, where were we?" Lucifer continued, his eyes exploring Sam's body as he moved around the room, tidying as he went.  
"We weren't." Sam said abruptly.  
"Playing hard to get?" The blond smiled cheekily.  
Sam ignored him, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He felt better after his shower, his head felt cleared and he felt more sane. He began to towel himself down. Steam filled the small motel bathroom, clinging to the mirror. Sam wasn't surprised or fazed to see Lucifer appear before him in the bathroom. He lounged on the bath, watching Sam dry himself. Lucifer palmed himself through his jeans.  
"Fuck off." Sam told him, watching Lucifer's hand movements.  
Lucifer stood up and circled him slowly like a lion, his finger playing with his lips.  
Sam tugged his t-shirt over his head, slipped his boxers on and pulled his jeans up, completely blocking out the Devil who continued to torment him.  
The mirror frosted over as Lucifer breathed on it. He drew "Sam (heart) Luci" on the cold pane of the mirror before turning to Sam with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes before exiting the bathroom, perching himself on a chair he decided to do some research to make himself useful. If he couldn't hunt, he at least liked gaining knowledge on certain subjects. He liked having a goal before him. He was the type of person who liked being in control of situations. Not necessarily in the "dominant" sense, Dean usually took on the role of the protective domineer. He just liked being aware of himself, and he needed to know at all times how to solve problems. His stubborn nature proved that he was never willing to just 'give up'.  
"What, we had a romantic moment last night and now you're just blowing me off?" Lucifer confronted him.  
"Oh yeah. Very romantic!" Sam replied sarcastically.  
"You're such a slut, Sam." Lucifer smiled lovingly. "But I like it."  
Sam glared at him for a moment before carrying on reading. Lucifer came up behind him, draping his arms around his shoulders. "What are you reading?"  
Sam ignored him once more, continuing to read. He figured that if he simply ignored him, he'd get bored and shut up. But after 20 minutes of him singing "Stairway to Heaven", Sam was the only one getting bored of it.  
"Seriously?" Sam shouted, throwing his book against the wall. He stood up, kicking his chair over with one quick movement, anger rippling through him.  
Lucifer raised both his hands slightly and stepped back, raising an eyebrow.  
"Wow, Sam." Lucifer said slowly. "Impressive."  
Sam walked towards him at high speed, shoving him up roughly against the wall. The Devil hit his head hard against the plaster behind him and he winced in pain. "Ooh." He chuckled.  
Sam's mouth was inches away from Lucifer's.  
"I'm sick of it, do you understand me?" He snarled in his face.  
Lucifer tried to speak, tried to reply with another quick, snarky comment – but Sam silenced him by placing a huge hand over his mouth.  
"No." Sam snapped. "You're not going to speak, you're going to listen."  
Lucifer watched him carefully through narrowed eyes. This was exactly his plan. He wanted more interaction, and so he annoyed him to the point where Sam couldn't handle it anymore.  
"You're a figment of my imagination." Sam stated, hand still clasped over Lucifer's mouth. "You're not even real. Now, I'm going to block you out completely and you're never going to bother me again, are we clear?"  
Sam took his hand off Lucifer's mouth momentarily to hear his response. "I never thought you had it in you to dominate anyone Sam, me especially."  
Sam's hand came over Satan's face with a swift slap to his cheek.  
"Say 'yes' or 'no'." Sam urged, pressing his hand firmly to Lucifer's throat.  
"Yes or no." Lucifer smiled slyly.  
"You know what? Fine." Sam growled, grabbing Lucifer by the hair and shoving him forcefully against the bed.  
"I bet after all those years of me torturing you in Hell you want some kind of revenge, don't you Sam?" Lucifer breathed.  
"Can't wait." Sam snapped, crawling on top of the smaller male who waited underneath him expectantly with a smile on his face.  
Exactly what he'd planned...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam towered over him, pinning his arms down on the bed. His hair fell in front of his face, making him look more menacing than Lucifer ever imagined. He brought his lips down to meet the other male, teasing him by sucking gently on his lower lip before pulling away. Lucifer enjoyed the little show the hunter was putting on for him and he smirked delightedly as Sam nibbled his neck.  
Sam ran his hands down Lucifer's body, fingers tracing over the zip on his jeans. He pulled it down slowly, his eyes locked on Lucifer's, the hunter inside of him coming out.  
Lucifer rested his hands behind his head, waiting to feel Sam's hand around his shaft, but he was disappointed when Sam ordered him to "turn over."  
He did as he was told, however, because he knew he would be rewarded in the end. Sam expected Lucifer to be utterly humiliated, traumatized by the experience – exactly like _he _was. But Lucifer simply lay there like a conceited little bastard as he waited to be satisfied.  
Sam wanted this to be brutal, he wanted to hurt him, wanted to damage him. He wanted Lucifer to be screaming his name and begging him to stop. He bit down on the back of his shoulder blade hard as he rubbed the tip of his cock down the cleft of Lucifer's ass. He spat down onto his finger and inserted it inside Lucifer.  
"You're lucky I'm even doing this for you." Sam whispered down Lucifer's ear as he pushed his finger in and out of him. "Could have just rammed into you; could have destroyed your pretty little ass with my cock."  
Lucifer mewed in appreciation. He'd never heard Sam talk dirty before and he was starting to enjoy it. Sam added another finger, scissoring him open – he was becoming impatient now, urgent. Lucifer winced at the burn as Sam quickened his fingers, going deeper and deeper.  
"Fuck." Sam exhaled, getting turned on at the low moans Lucifer produced.  
Sam knelt down by the bed, spreading Lucifer's thighs, digging his nails into his pale flesh. He rubbed his tongue over his entrace, feeling him shiver under the touch. Lucifer twisted his fists into the bed sheets, his back arching further into Sam's mouth as he fucked him with his tongue. Sam pulled away and spat on his own cock, rubbing his full length. He lined himself up with Lucifer's hole and inserted himself slowly, the palms of his hands resting on Satan's hips as he rocked into him. He knew Lucifer would be burning, that he'd be in pain right now, however the only emotion on the Devil's face was pure pleasure. He thrusted his full length all the way inside him, yanking his hair with his huge hands which made Lucifer rip out a low guttural growl from his throat.  
"Sam." He let out involuntarily.  
Sam couldn't help but roll his head back at the warmth and tightness as he quickened his pace, thrusting faster inside Lucifer. Lucifer felt a hand come down hard on his ass and he jolted in surprised.  
"Am I rough enough for you, huh?" Sam hissed down Lucifer's ear.  
"Harder." Lucifer smirked, breathlessly.  
Sam raked his blunt nails down Lucifer's back, leaning his head down and biting him – leaving bruises down his spine and his delicate pale flesh. He ventured deeper inside of him, pounding him hard. The sound of the headboard banging against the wafer thin walls and the mattress squeaking would be enough to keep the neighbouring guests awake. But Lucifer was silent, gripping at the bed sheets. He let out a gasp, followed by a long, drawn out moan. Sam collapsed on Lucifer's back, kissing his neck tenderly before whispering,  
"You done already?" down his ear.  
"Yeah." Lucifer panted.  
"Too bad I'm not." He continued, before thrusting into him harder and faster than he'd done before. He was close; he could feel his muscles tightening, his breath becoming more erratic.  
"Ohhh fuck." He let out.  
Lucifer stayed silent, letting himself be used as Sam's little fuck toy. He felt so _full_, felt as though a fire was raging in the pit of his stomach.  
Sam felt himself come, as he sighed and gasped - his breathing shaky. He pulled out slowly, releasing his tight grip on Lucifer's hips and watched as his come pooled from Lucifer's ass.  
The feel of Sam's warm come trickle out of Lucifer made him feel used, wrong even. He was unsure whether he liked being 'passive' or not but it was something he could get used to, especially when Sam talking dirty was involved...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer knew that Sam was a sympathiser, and that he could often put himself in other people's positions. Apart from when he had no soul, of course. But now that his soul was back in order (well, not exactly seeing as Lucifer had ripped it to shreds in the cage) - Sam was completely capable of feeling emotions and feeling empathy.  
By making Sam angry, making Sam want to suddenly dominate and take control of the situation, Lucifer knew that Sam would be empathising with him. Sam would be remembering his time as the submissive one, and he would be _missing it_. Sam would miss the feeling of being completely and utterly helpless underneath him.  
Of course, he was right. That night, Sam had dreams of his time in Hell, being fully owned and humiliated by the Devil.  
"You know what to do, don't you Sam?" Lucifer commented, stroking Sam's hair tenderly.  
Sam looked up innocently through his lashes, nodding his head.  
Lucifer pulled the zip down on his jeans as Sam waited on his knees, his mouth opening in response.  
After years in Hell pleasuring Satan, Sam had gotten pretty good at it. He knew that from the reactions he'd gotten.  
"Suck." Lucifer ordered, holding his cock out in front of Sam's mouth.  
Sam obeyed, knowing the consequences if he dared to challenge him. The first few times he'd tried to. If he spat in his face or completely refused, he would find himself bound and tortured until he agreed. There came a time when he couldn't handle it anymore, and so he gave in.  
"Good boy, Sam." Lucifer praised, watching as Sam's pretty pink lips slid over him. "You're such a good boy for me, Sam."  
Sam continued bobbing his head up and down, his hands tied in ropes behind his back. Lucifer groaned in approval at how Sam would use his mouth and tongue expertly to hit all the right spots.  
He bucked and thrusted into Sam's mouth, touching the back of his throat. Sam looked up wide eyed, tearing up because of how big Lucifer was in his mouth. Gagging, Sam pulled off as a tear trickled down his cheek. He cursed, his voice hoarse and sore. Lucifer watched with smug satisfaction, uttering words of encouragement.  
"Ohh shit, that's right." He breathed out, using his hand to guide Sam's mouth further onto his stiff member. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth."  
As Lucifer rolled his head back, the hooks dangling from the ceiling glimmered out of the corner of his eye. It gave him a beautiful idea. He flashed Sam a sly smile before picking him up from his knees.  
"Wha-" Sam began, confused.  
But Lucifer simply readjusted the ties on Sam's hands so that they were in front of him and hauled the straps onto the overhanging hooks so that he was half suspended in the air. Sam's eyes widened, terrified. Lucifer disappeared over to the counter full of toys and tools and his eyes searched for the right one, searched for the one he needed to get Sam worked up. He picked up an electric shock tool, one that if he used correctly, he knew that Sam would get really aroused. He approached Sam, playing with the toy in his hands, a nonchalant expression on his face. Sam squirmed, unsure on what he was in for, until the strange tool was working its way down his chiselled abs lightly. His head lulled at the feather light touch which was teasingly tracing down his stomach, close enough to his cock, but not too close. Lucifer smirked in appreciation at the hunter's beautiful, damaged body full of scars and cuts, his golden brown skin glowing as he breathed deeply – his hazel eyes shut.  
The Devil cruelly pressed the button on the rod, sending a tiny volt of electricity though Sam's skin, which was enough to make him recoil in pain.  
"No no no." Sam breathed, his eyes pleading. "No please."  
He did it again immediately, which made Sam grimace into his arm and let out a groan.  
Lucifer circled him slowly, wondering where to place the rod next until he came to the small of Sam's back. He saw Sam tense his muscles, waiting in suspense. He snapped it down on the sensitive spot and smiled when he heard Sam begging and pleading for him to stop, his mouth letting out a string of profanities as his knees buckled. The rod came down once more in-between his shoulder blades which really got Sam worked up, jolting as he felt the shock run through him.  
"No more." Sam slurred, his muscled legs were half collapsed, his arms still suspended above him.  
Lucifer ignored him, trailing the device slowly up his body until he reached Sam's neck and he pressed the button once more to hear Sam cry out. The Devil did it several more times, all over Sam's back and then put the contraption away, and was delighted to see that Sam was hard.  
"Did that turn you on, Sam?" Lucifer asked him as his hand hovered over another instrument. "My little _masochist."_  
Sam didn't reply, his shaky breathing giving Lucifer his answer. He shut his eyes, not wanting to know what other methods of torture Lucifer had in store for him. He jumped in surprise as a vibrator was ran along his shaft. Bucking into the device, Sam moaned loudly as it travelled down his cock and placed over his entrance.  
"Oh fuck." He exhaled.  
He heard Lucifer chuckling. "This is certainly doing it for you, isn't it?"  
"Holy _shit_." He whispered, as he felt the vibrations pulse against him.  
Lucifer placed it on the tip of his cock as he fingered him hard and fast; Sam instantly felt like he was going to come. He thrusted against the vibrator, needing more to fuel his orgasm. Sam tightened his grip on the leather straps that held him to the hook in frustration, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed waiting to come. Like always, Lucifer pulled away.  
"Not yet." Lucifer teased, his voice was velvet.  
"Bastard." Sam sighed.  
"One more toy and then I'm going to fuck you, ok?" Lucifer promised him.  
Sam was exhausted, his cock painfully hard and straining against him.  
"Which one do you want me to use?" Lucifer asked him, smirk playing on his lips.  
"The vibrator." Sam urged.  
"I think I might use the whip." He mused.  
"_Fuck_."  
Sam knew he was in for it, as he heard the sound of the whip cracking in the air. Lucifer played with the crop, running the handle seductively down his lips. He sauntered over and lashed it down on Sam's chest hard, making him scream and cry out in pain. The leather strap was once again brought down on his skin, the sting of it unbearable for him. Nothing turned Lucifer on more than seeing Sam a complete and utter mess, hearing Sam begging incoherently. The whip was cracked down several more times before red marks and light bruises began to appear; Lucifer knew that some would scar. He untied Sam's hands from the hook and Sam immediately collapsed on the floor, naked and on all fours, gasping for breath. The cruel Devil responded by sliding himself inside of Sam and thrusting into him hard and fast. Tangling his hands in Sam's hair, he fucked him from behind. Sam reached his hand down, tried to jerk himself off as his neglected cock throbbed against his stomach. But Lucifer yanked his arms back to stop him from touching himself, to which Sam whined in protest.  
"Did I say you could do that?" Lucifer growled possessively as he slammed into Sam.  
"N-no." Sam stammered.  
"No _what_?" He urged.  
"No, Master." Sam choked out.  
"That's what I was looking for." Lucifer nodded, bringing his hand down on Sam's ass.  
He admired all of the old scars and injuries on Sam's back, proud that he'd made his mark on him.  
The tip of his cock brushed against Sam's prostrate which caused Sam to moan loudly, arching his back.  
"Do you want to come?" Lucifer asked him.  
"Yes." Sam pleaded.  
Lucifer removed his hands from the top of Sam's arms, reached over and pumped his hand over Sam's cock. Sam felt his balls tighten, felt himself getting closer.  
"Oh fuck. Yes yes yes." He let out. "I'm gonna come."  
Lucifer felt Sam twitch, felt him shudder as he shot out warm spurts of come over his hand.  
Sam moaned for a while, sighing deeply before he collapsed and rolled over onto his back. His toned torso glistened with sweat as he looked up at the Devil, who was smiling down at him with a predatory grin.


End file.
